Book Signings and First Kisses
by choconutmuffinpop
Summary: Newt has come to give a copy of his book to Tina, who he hasn't seen for almost seven months. A short depiction of the roller coaster of feelings in their second meeting. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them [One shot] NewTina love.


**AN: Hi everyone. Decided to share some NewtxPorpentina love! I apologize for any typos or grammar errors, english is not my mother tongue. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Do you like it?" Newt asked Tina as he nervously tried to analyse her features. He even pushed his fringe back to see her a bit better.

Porpentina just stood there admiring the cover of his book. He had actually finished it. She was holding all of his hopes and dreams in her hands and he was asking whether she liked it? How do you answer a question like that?

She didn't say anything and continued to study the book. She examined the beautiful pictures and traced them with her fingertips. It all just seemed so unreal.

"Well?" Newt asked, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"I am so happy and proud of you Newt. This is…amazing. This is going to change everything. I think you will actually be able to save some of these creatures by doing this." Tina answered with a genuine smile.

Newt let out a long breath that he didn't know he had been holding in.

"I'm glad you think so. I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right. I can't believe that I'm actually holding a first edition! This will be quite valuable someday." Tina estimated while she browsed through the pages.

"Actually, that is _the_ very first one." Newt admitted while scratching the back of his head.

Porpentina looked up at the man in front of her.

"What do you mean the first one?"

"It is the first book. The first book out of the bookbinders, the first one finished." the wizard answered, a blush now spreading to his ears, neck and cheeks.

Porpentina turned her eyes back to the book and noticed that her hands were slightly shaking. She had the first book. Wait, why did she have the first book? Why had he decided to give this to her? She shouldn't overthink this, she really shouldn't look too much into this. She was just so overwhelmed! How, why-

Before Tina had any time to comprehend what had happened, a teardrop had already escaped from the corner of her eye and landed on the picture of a niffler.

Newt's hands acted on their own. They were up on Tina's cheeks now, wiping away the tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a panicked voice.

Tina couldn't muster up the words to answer. She had no idea why she was reacting like this. She just shrugged, which only made her sobbing worse.

"I'm so, so sorry Porpentina. I didn't mean to offend you in any way, I didn't think this through and- please forgive me for being so crude. Just don't cry, please. I'll go away and take the stupid book with me-"

"Will you sign it?" Tina interrupted with a shaky voice as she looked at him.

"Wh-what?" the wizard answered, cocking his head to the right. Newt looked so much like one of his beasts when he did that, Tina thought. Or maybe like a puppy?

"Will you sign it for me? Please." she pleaded.

"Of course, if that's what you wish." Newt answered clearly taken aback by her request.

The wizard quickly jerked his hands away from her face, only now realising what he had been doing. Turning an even darker shade of red he backed away to his suitcase and pulled out a quill and ink. He flicked his wand so that the book hovered out of Tina's grasp and floated in front of him with the ink bottle next to it. He dipped the quill in the ink and carefully started writing something on the first page of the book. He only wrote a few letters before he looked up at the witch in front of him. Her face was tear streaked and already puffy, but she was smiling at him. She looked at him so intensely that he had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. Quickly he turned his eyes back down to the page in front of him and started writing again.

Tina bit her lip as she tried to calm herself down. She didn't know what to do with her hands anymore. Were they always this long and always in the way? She wrapped them tightly around herself, so that she wouldn't have to think about them anymore. She also tried to steady her breath, but to no avail. Tina thought to herself that she shouldn't have started crying like that, now she had made a complete fool of herself. It must've been the lack of sleep or the chaos that awaited her at work. She was just so overwhelmed by this man turning up after seven months of no contact. She didn't know whether she should be angry, sad or happy. Maybe she was feeling all of this at once? At least that would've explained her very unladylike reaction to this situation. She was so happy that Queenie wasn't here reading her mind right now.

Newt put the quill and ink bottle away, and tentatively took a few steps closer to Tina while holding the book in front of him. She took it from him and almost curtsied as she did so. What was her brain doing right now? Who curtsies in a situation like this? She really needed to calm down. This was just so unlike her it almost made her angry.

Tina peeked at Newt before she opened the book. He avoided her gaze and stared at his feet, fiddling with a button on his jacket sleeve. The witch thought that he seemed a little worried. She just shouldn't have cried like that in front of him, because now he probably thought that she was a mental case. She wouldn't have blamed him if he did.

The woman sighed before she carefully opened the book. On the first page she could at first only distinguish a few words scribbled in the messiest handwriting she had ever seen, with inkblots covering almost the entire page. After a while she managed to figure out what was written and the text simply said: _To the most courageous witch I have had the pleasure to meet. In eternal gratitude, your admirer Newt._

Porpentina swallowed hard and tried to hold back a new wave of sobs. She looked up from the book once again and saw that Newt still hadn't taken his attention off his feet. He was rocking nervously and she could see his lips forming words that he didn't utter. How could someone so weird have become so…precious? Yes, precious to her. She took a quick step closer to him and that seemed to snap him out of his own little world. Newt stumbled forward so that they were now standing only a few inches apart. Tina could feel his unsteady breath on her face, that was how close they were standing now - neither one of them daring to move.

"I didn't know that you thought I was courageous." Tina said as she tried to seem unfazed by what the man had written. This was proving to be increasingly hard with the unshed tears still stinging behind her eyelids.

Newt turned to look at her with a new wave of red rising up along his neck.

"I think it is quite clear that you are. You have done so many- I mean you have- You are very brave, Miss Goldstein." he mumbled, but not turning away from her. He shut his eyes and tried to calm his breathing, but he failed and his intake of breath made an almost whistling sound instead. He was so embarrassed right now that he didn't even know how to function properly.

"And you admire me? Why?" Tina managed to croak out even if she felt like she was going to disintegrate at any minute. He was standing so close to her that she swore she could feel his body heat from afar and through all her layers of clothing.

"Because, you're you." Newt managed to whisper turning a very alarming shade of red now.

Tina gave the man a shy smile and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, eyeing him from under the rim of her dark blue hat. Newt looked at her in fascination and felt his tie grow increasingly tighter around his neck. He thought she was so incredibly beautiful, and this whole scenario was just so...awkward.

In a desperate attempt to create some space between him and the witch, Newt tried to take a small step back and lift his right hand up to wipe away the sweat beads forming on his forehead. His plan sadly wasn't really well executed and instead of doing that he managed to hit Tina's hat with his elbow, so that it fell off of her head. Newt desperately tried to catch it before it fell to the ground, but in order to do so he had to lean forward to grab it. Tina was way too tense to even be able to react to what was going on, and soon she found a wizard smashing in to her with his body, his arms on either side of her.

Newt cursed to himself. He didn't manage to catch the hat and now he didn't know what to do. He didn't dare to move or breathe for that matter. How was he supposed to explain _this_? The man tried to think of some scenario where he would get away with everything, but he didn't come up with anything plausible. The truth didn't even cross his mind as a possible explanation.

Tina on the other hand just stood there, unable to move or think. She just breathed in the scent of the man resting against her. He smelled like the inside of his suitcase, like his beasts, leather and grass. You could almost imagine yourself being outdoors. Tina didn't know if it was the smell or what it was that gave her the courage, but she lifted her hands and carefully put them around the man's waist. Newt stiffened at the contact, but didn't move away. They stood there like that for a while, in an awkward half hunched excuse for a hug before she could slowly feel him relaxing, and ever so gently wrapping his arms around her frame. She could feel his thumping heart against her cheek that was now resting against his shoulder. It almost matched hers in its frantic pace.

Newt slowly stood up a bit straighter and readjusted himself, but he didn't dare to say a word. He only pulled Tina a little bit closer to him and held on a little bit tighter. To his surprise, she reciprocated the action. She had grabbed a hold of the back of his jacket and pulled him a little closer to her, and then she had let out a content sigh. That little sigh made Newt's heart flutter and knees weak. He slowly gathered the courage to rest his cheek against the side of her head. As he did that she tightened her hold of him just a little more and raised her arms just a bit higher up on his back. He was stunned. How did all of this happen in the first place?

Tina thought that her heart might just explode right there and then. She couldn't understand what was happening or how any of it was possible. She could feel his breath in her ear and it made her toes curl up in pleasure. Newt's arms were a lot stronger and more muscular then Tina had thought, and she had no trouble fitting her smaller frame in his. She couldn't understand how she had gotten there though, standing in Newt's arms in the middle of her living-room only a few minutes after him coming back from London. This was a lot to take in, maybe she shouldn't be doing this. How could she just let herself go along with all of this, when there was so much left unsaid. Maybe she shouldn't-

"I-I missed you." Newt whispered, interrupting Tina in her train of thought.

Tina was very surprised by the man's words. She didn't really know how to react, but before she knew it her subconscious decided for her and she answered him.

"I missed you, too."

Newt turned his head so that his face was now buried in her hair, his nose touching her left temple. Tina didn't know what to do. He was so close, so damn close and her stupid heart was thumping like crazy. Her chest was about to explode and she couldn't handle the pressure anymore. She decided to let go of his back with one of her hands, bring it to his chest and push him away. She managed to let go of his jacket, but after that her hand had a mind of its own. Instead of pushing him away she grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face towards hers. Their lips were almost touching now, neither of them moving closer to the other one.

"Miss Goldstein" Newt whispered against Tina's lips.

"Uh-huh"

"I would very much like to kiss you now. I hope that you won't mind."

Tina barely shook her head and before she knew it his lips met hers. His lips were warm and dry, and he barely moved them against her lips at all. He slowly pulled away from her to her disappointment, but only for a little while and soon kissed her again with more force and determination. Unhurriedly one of his hands travelled up to her neck while the other one unsteadily pushed Tina's lower back closer to him. The movement made the surprised witch gasp and Newt took the opportunity to carefully deepen the kiss. She let a small moan of pleasure escape from her throat, and quickly she wriggled her hand away from his chest and around his neck. She pulled him closer and decided to deepen the kiss further, slipping her tongue in his mouth and caressing his. Newt made a sound that could most accurately be described as a low growl and before she knew it she was leaning against the wall with Newt pushing up against her. They kissed each other frantically, touching each other's faces and necks while making all kinds of inappropriate sounds, until they heard a voice from behind the front door.

The couple broke apart and looked at one another panting furiously. They quickly stepped away from each other and started fixing their hair, straightening their clothes and calming their breaths. They walked to the middle of the room, Porpentina quickly grabbing hold of the book she had gotten while Newt picked up his suitcase and held it in front of him. Before they knew it Queenie stormed in to the living room with huge grin on her face.

"Honey, you're back!" Queenie squealed in delight when she saw a blushing Newt standing there next to her sister. She took a few steps so as to go and greet him, but stopped dead in her tracks and turned her eyes towards her sister instead.

Tina visibly flinched and desperately tried to block her sister from her mind.

"No!" Queenie exclaimed covering her mouth in shock. She started giggling like crazy and turned to look at Newt with a big grin on her face.

"I didn't know you had it in you!" she acknowledged and gave the embarrassed wizard a wink. This made Newt visibly very uncomfortable, as he turned to examine the ceiling of the apartment.

Tina covered her face with the book in her hands and muttered something about her sister being too nosy for her own good.

"I get it, I get it. I'll go. I'll let you two go back to your…thing." Queenie said gesturing at the couple with her finger. Tina and Newt shared an awkward look, neither of them daring to say or think anything.

"I'll catch up with you two later. Just make sure Mrs. Esposito doesn't hear you." Queenie waved and with a last twist of her wand she apparated out of the apartment.

An uncomfortable silence filled the residence as neither Newt nor Tina dared to say anything. Eventually Tina was the first one to break the silence, as she walked over to the kitchen table, placed the book down on it and walked over to the cupboard. Newt followed her with his gaze and looked at her as she started setting the table with her wand.

"Tea or coffee Mr. Scamander?" she asked, not looking at the wizard as she levitated the spoons out.

"Tea would be lovely." Newt answered. He quickly followed Tina to the kitchen, sitting down by the table as he got there. That was also when he finally allowed himself a little smile.


End file.
